


Insula Mortorum

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: An X-File Case, Angst, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-18
Updated: 2004-08-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: There are criminals on the loose.  A cursed island is their destination.  The Agents are sent to find them. But which is more dangerous, the criminals or the island? Could this be their final destination . forever?





	Insula Mortorum

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Insula Mortorum

## Insula Mortorum

### by Gothic Spook

> Insula Mortorum  
>  Author: Gothic Spook  
>  URL: [www.geocities.com/gothicspook](http://www.geocities.com/gothicspook)  
>  Rating: PG-13 just to be safe  
>  Category: Case file, Romance DRR, Friendship all around. Angst. Told from Reyes POV mostly!  
>  Summery: There are criminals on the loose. A cursed island is their destination. The Agents are sent to find them. But which is more dangerous, the criminals or the island? Could this be their final destination ... forever? Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do not own it! Spoilers: None really  
>  Archive: Fanfiction.net. Anywhere that wants it, just e-mail me and let me know.  
>  Feedback: Love it!  
>  Dedication: To Jessie aka ATX and Johnny aka Jamhoot for the help with coming up with a summary and to Jessie's friends who helped with the name of the island and I hope you don't mind that I'm using it for the title as well. **THANK YOU**
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Why did we agree to go with Mulder on this stupid case, its not even a god dam case, its a story," John complained. 
> 
> I looked at him with a slight grin on my face. At the moment we were currently on a small plane, Mulder had found the pilot, he didn't ask any questions as long as he got paid. Mulder had come into the office this morning with a bigger grin than usual. In other words he had found something that he wanted us to investigate. John was sitting beside me, he had the window seat and I had the isle. Mulder and Scully were behind us. Fast asleep. 
> 
> "Well only half of its a story, the other half is an actual case." 
> 
> "The other half I don't mind, it's the first half that I don't like." 
> 
> "Well we are here to find a group of criminals, who have committed nearly every crime, murder, rape, robbery, drugs, they need to be caught." 
> 
> "And Mulder thinks they're on this island?" 
> 
> "Yep." 
> 
> "A cursed island." 
> 
> "Yep." 
> 
> "Just great," he muttered under his breath. 
> 
> I looked at him and saw he was frustrated. He had his jaw set into position. I had come to learn that he did that when he was irritated. I took his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze, he responded with a little pressure from his own hand. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I listened to the sounds of the plane. Before I knew it I was fast asleep. 
> 
> "Monica!" 
> 
> I woke up with John yelling my name. Turbulence, heavy turbulence. Not good. I'm not a really big fan of flying. Having bad turbulence was the last thing I really need. I looked out the window next to John and saw dark clouds. A storm. We were going to be fine. Planes get caught in storm every day. No reason to panic. At least I hope there isn't a reason to panic. I looked at John and saw he was trying not to panic. Trying to hold his fear inside. I looked back at Mulder and Scully, they were holding hands. Scully was slightly pale and Mulder had his eyes closed. His lips were moving but he wasn't speaking. I realised that he was saying a silent prayer. I turn back to face John again and I took hold of his hand, it was such a tight grip I had on his hand, I was worried that his hand would break under the pressure. But he squeezed my hand even tighter. The pilot started to say something over the intercom. I only managed bits and pieces. Something about a storm, to bad to continue and that he was going to try and land. There was silence for a few seconds, besides the howling wind, thunder and lightning. The plane started to dive towards the ground. To fast. And way to steep. I heard the pilot say some more, the only word I understood was `Crash!' I closed my eyes and began to say a prayer of my own. 
> 
> "Monica. Monica are you all right. Come on Monica open your eyes." I could here a frantic voice repeating. 
> 
> I slowly opened my eyes and saw John kneeling on the floor next to me. He let out a heavy sign when he saw me open my eyes. 
> 
> "John? What happened?" I was confused. "How did I get out of my seat?" 
> 
> "We crashed in a forest. You were knocked out. I got you out of the seat and laid you down on the ground." 
> 
> `My head hurts' I told him. 
> 
> "Looks like something hit you over the head, that's why you were knocked out." He turned his head to the side. "Dana she's awake!" He yelled. 
> 
> In a second I saw Dana come front of the plane, she came and sat down next to me, on the other side of John. She looked at the cut that was across my forehead. She cleaned it up the wound as best as she could and said for me to rest for a moment. And then she quickly left us and went back to where she came from. 
> 
> "Was anyone hurt?" I asked John as he helped me sit up. 
> 
> "Just you, and the pilots gone, we can't find him, so we don't know if he's dead or not." 
> 
> Why would he leave? Wouldn't it be better if we had stayed together? I looked around and saw Mulder looking outside, there was a storm, it was raining, thundering and lightning. Then I looked around the plane. It was a mess. Everything had fallen onto the floor and there was a few wholes in the plane. 
> 
> "Where are we?" I had directed the question at John, but it Mulder who answered it. 
> 
> "Insula Mortorum." 
> 
> "What?" John looked as confused as I felt. 
> 
> "It's Latin, it means island of death." 
> 
> "Well that's real comforting," John commented. 
> 
> "Well at least we made it to the island we meant to." Mulder tried to be positive. 
> 
> "At least we have a radio to call for some help." John said with a slight smile. Just then Dana came out from the front of the plane, the radio in hand, it was broken into millions of pieces, in other words. There was no way we would be reaching anyone with that. John's hope died down with that idea. "Or not." 
> 
> "What about our cell phones?" I asked, looking back and forth between the other three. 
> 
> "There's no signal out here, no one lives here," Mulder informed us. 
> 
> "Just great," John once again muttered under his breathe. 
> 
> I decide it was time for me to get up off of the floor. I slowly got to my feet, I felt John's arm around my waist, ready incase I fall. I stood up and was okay on my feet, but John still didn't remove his arm, and I sure as hell wasn't going to complain or tell him to let go. 
> 
> "What do we do now?" I wanted to know how we were going to get out of this. 
> 
> "Well we cant do much while there's a storm, so I think we should get some sleep until it passes, and then we'll figure something out," Mulder suggested. 
> 
> Everyone agreed. After all, he was right, there wasn't much else we could do while there was a storm outside. We blocked up as much of the wholes as we could, but it didn't stop the cold from getting inside the plane. John must have noticed that I was shivering, he moved from the spot where he was laying down, and came and laid down next to me. He placed his arms around to my back and pulled me close. I looked into his eyes to try and figure out what he was thinking. 
> 
> "You need to keep warm, I don't want you getting sick or anything." 
> 
> I just nodded as he pulled me as close as he could. If that was his excuse I wasn't going to complain in any way. His arms enveloped me and I placed my arms around to his back as well. It was then that I realised how tired I was. I felt something being placed on top of us. I only just opened my eyes and saw Dana placing a blanket over the two of us. I didn't complain it was lovely and warm. I closed my eyes again, I was exhausted, just before I was completely asleep I felt a gentle kiss be placed on my forehead. 
> 
> Throughout the night my mind was plagued with dreams. Some good. Others overwhelming in there horrific nature. Sacrifices. Murders. Mass killings. Rituals of some sort. People screaming. Running away from the death. Afraid of dying themselves. As I dreamed I tried to figure it all out. Where was all this happening? Or where had it happened? What did all of it mean? 
> 
> I groggily opened my eyes and I was met with Johns smiling face. He hadn't wanted to move incase he woke me up. He was so sweet. The ultimate gentlemen. I looked to where Mulder and Scully had been sleeping and saw they weren't there. John must have seen the panic on my face. 
> 
> "It's okay, they went to look for some food about half an hour ago, they should be back soon." 
> 
> I laughed at the fact I had panicked. I should have known they would have gone to find something to eat or drink or just gone for a walk. I realised, even though I was wide awake, I hadn't moved from Johns arms and I slowly began to sit up. John followed my actions himself until we were both sitting next to each other, leaning against the side of the plane, our shoulders touching. We were silent for a few moments. John looked at me with a worried expression on his face. 
> 
> "How's your head?" 
> 
> "It's okay now." 
> 
> "Are you sure?" He gave me a look that told me he wasn't sure whether or not to believe me. 
> 
> "Yes I'm sure, quit worrying about me okay, we have bigger things to be concerned over than my banged..." 
> 
> I stopped in my tracks. I heard something. A noise. I look at John and saw that he understood why I had stopped talking. I moved to look out one of the window, I couldn't see anyone outside, but there was plenty of trees and bushes for someone to hide in. John opened the plane door, we both had our guns ready in front of us, he stepped out first with me following closely behind. We heard the sound again off to our left, we slowly approached the bushed area where the noise had come from. We tried to step as slowly as we could, so as not to make any noise and scare off what ever or who ever was there. 
> 
> "Hey!" 
> 
> We both quickly turned in the direction of the voice and saw Mulder and Dana standing a few metres away, hands full of some fruit. I looked behind me again towards the bushes. It couldn't have been them. They're on the other side. So who was it? An animal? At that moment I hoped it was nothing more than an animal. 
> 
> "What is it?" Dana asked. 
> 
> "It was nothing, just an animal," I told her, but deep down I wasn't convinced it was an animal. But I wasn't going to tell anyone else my thoughts. John and I put our guns back in there holsters. 
> 
> "Come on, this place is full of wild fruits, so we don't have to worry about starving to death and there's what looks like a sort of lake that has fresh water in it and a waterfall. I tell you its like paradise." 
> 
> We sat down outside of the plane and ate the fruit. It was a clear day. Sun shining. And it was nice and hot, but not to hot as to make you sweaty and sticky, it was just right. After we finished eating, Mulder and Dana insisted on showing us the lake they had found. It was only about a mile from the plane, which I suppose isn't that bad. 
> 
> I set my eyes on it and my mouth nearly hit the floor. It was paradise. It was like a little beach, replace the sand with the greenest grass you could ever see, the water was clear. And the waterfall was to die for. This definatley looked like paradise. 
> 
> As we all stood there taking in the sight before us, I couldn't help but think of the island and why we're here in the first place. The loose criminals. The legendary curse. The stories of haunting and ghosts. It was then that I became aware of a bad feeling I had. It felt like this paradise was hiding something. Something that wasn't good. It was like a diversion from the truth. This feeling was telling me to run. To get as far away a humanly possible. But I couldn't. I stayed. No one else would listen to me and my feelings. They hardly ever did. Why would they now? Especially in paradise. 
> 
> "Does this seem a little to perfect to anyone else?" John voiced my thoughts. 
> 
> "Thank God I'm not the only one thinking that." I sighed in relief I wasn't alone in my thoughts. 
> 
> "What do you mean?" Mulder asked confused as to what John meant. 
> 
> "I mean, here we are, on a cursed and haunted island and we just happen to find paradise, two complete opposites on the same island, it just doesn't seen natural." 
> 
> "I thought you didn't believe in curses? Anyway who would go through all this trouble to do this? What would be the point?" Mulder asked. 
> 
> "Hell if I know. I just know that I don't like this." 
> 
> "Well if this has been created naturally or unnaturally we haven't got much of a choice, we have no way to contact anyone, we're on our own and I plan to take advantage of this little bit of paradise," Mulder informed us all. 
> 
> John turned to look at me, he saw that I felt the same way he does, but Mulder has a good point. We are on our own. So we don't have much of a choice at the moment. I broke eye contact with him and looked towards Mulder and Dana. 
> 
> "What are we going to do?" 
> 
> "Well since we have no way of contacting anyone, we're stuck here until a rescue comes, so we have to sort out some kind of shelter first of all," Dana suggested. 
> 
> "Well we have the plane, but that's not to comfortable to sleep in," John said. 
> 
> "Well we have our tents and sleeping bags so we can use them, and if there is another storm then we'll go into the plane," I suggested and everyone agreed. 
> 
> "I just remembered something. Did anyone bring their swimming costumes like I advised to?" Mulder asked all of a sudden. 
> 
> "Yeah I did," I answered, puzzled by why he wanted us to bring our swimming clothes. 
> 
> "It's in the suitcase," Dana responded. 
> 
> "Unfortunately I decided to listen to you this time, so yeah its in my luggage," John answered 
> 
> "Why?" He only smiled at my question and looked back at the lake, I smiled as I realised what he was thinking. "So who's up for a swim?" 
> 
> I couldn't help but laugh at the suprise look on Johns face. It was a mix between horror and excitement. We walked back to the plane and search for our suitcases and property. 
> 
> "The girls can get changed first, then we'll get changed after you," John explained and then he and Mulder went outside to give Dana and I some privacy. 
> 
> We changed into out swimming costumes. Dana's was a blue one piece swimming costume. Mine was a bikini, black, it wasn't to revealing but it was enough to show my assets perfectly. We stepped out side of the plane once we had finished changing. 
> 
> "Guys it's your turn," Dana told them. 
> 
> Both John and Mulder looked us both over. Of course Mulder was more interested in Dana, after all they were a couple. John looked me over, the look in his face was shocked, I hope he liked what he saw. With one last glance the men went into the plane to change. As soon as the door closed, Dan and I burst out laughing. 
> 
> "You'd think they'd never seen women before in swimming costumes," I commented. 
> 
> "Did you see John when he looked at you? His mouth was practically on the floor." 
> 
> "That's not true," I defended. 
> 
> "Oh yes it is. He loves you, I think seeing you in a bikini was a shock for him." 
> 
> "He doesn't love me. We're just good friends." 
> 
> "Keep thinking that Monica, you're about the only one who does." 
> 
> Dana motioned for me to be quiet and to come over to the plane. I was confused until I saw her point to a small whole. Not large enough to see through it, but large enough to hear what was being said inside. She gave me an evil grin and motioned for me to listen with her. We could hear perfectly what the men were saying. 
> 
> "Did you see Monica's bikini?" Mulder asked. 
> 
> "Yeah I saw it," John said with no emotion present in his voice. 
> 
> "So what so you think?" 
> 
> "What do I think of what?" 
> 
> "Monica." 
> 
> "What do you mean? She's my best friend." 
> 
> "Do you like her?" 
> 
> "Yes, I just told you, she's my best friend." John didn't know what Mulder was trying to ask him. Or at least he was avoiding it, which is what it most likely was knowing John and his stubborn attitude. 
> 
> "No I mean do you love her?" 
> 
> My eyes widened when I heard Mulder ask that. Did everyone know our feelings besides us? At the moment it definatley felt that way. Dana gave me a sly smile. I ignored her and continued to listen in on the conversation. 
> 
> "What gave you that idea?" I noticed that John didn't say no. 
> 
> "Everyone can see the way the two of you act around each other, except for the two of you." 
> 
> "She only sees me as a close friend." 
> 
> "She loves you." 
> 
> "How do you know?" 
> 
> "I can just tell." John was silent. "So why don't you ask her out?" 
> 
> "I don't think she feels the same way," John whispered. 
> 
> I wanted to scream that I did. But I knew that now was definatley not the right time. After all it would give it away to the men that Dana and I had been listening to the entire conversation. Dana gave me an 'I told you so' look. I continued to listen. 
> 
> "She does," Mulder stated. 
> 
> "How can you be so sure of that?" 
> 
> "You already asked me that and I already told you, I can just tell." 
> 
> Then there was silence, until Dana and I heard footsteps, we quickly walked a few metres away from the plane, pretending we weren't listening and began talking about some old X Files cases. At least we were pretending to make it look like we were talking about old X Files cases. John and Mulder came to stand next to us. I looked at John in his swim suit. Black, speedo shorts. Very tight. I looked at his chest, his muscles. I was melting right there at the sight of him. He was even more gorgeous than I had ever imagined. Those work suits of his, they hide everything that lays underneath, I knew he was healthy and kept fit with exercise and a good diet, but I never knew he was this fit and in shape. Mulder's voice broke me out of my thoughts and bought me back to reality. 
> 
> "You ladies ready for a swim?" Mulder asked clapping his hands together. 
> 
> "Yep, lets go." Dana answered. 
> 
> We all grabbed a towel each from our luggage and made our way back to the lake. We didn't talk, we just walked. I kept thinking about what I overheard John saying to Mulder. Should I tell him how I feel? Would he push me away? He admitted he feels for me more than a friend should. Maybe he only said that to stop Mulder from asking him questions about it. Knowing my luck that was probably it. I decided to keep quiet with feelings. At least for now. Until I knew for sure what his true feelings were, where his heart truly lies. 
> 
> We stepped into the clearing where the lake was. All of us laid our towels out along the grass. Mulder, being the kid that he is, ran straight into the water without a second thought. Dana soon followed him in, she just walked into the water, unlike Mulder. John and I stood at the edge of the water watching for a few minutes. I stepped foreword and placed my feet in the water. It was warm. The perfect temperature. I continued walking until I was in up to my shoulders. Mulder and Dana had gone in deeper near the waterfall. 
> 
> "Come on John, it's lovely!" I yelled out at him. 
> 
> He took a few minutes before finally walking in, he continued walking towards me, until he was right next to me. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Before he knew it, I had jumped up, placed my hands on his head and dunked him in the water. As he went under he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me under along with him. I let out a small scream before I was completely submerged with him. We splash around under the water trying to gain control, he won, we both came out of the water. John had his arms around me, my back against his bare chest. We where both breathing heavily trying to catch our breathe. 
> 
> It was a few seconds before I realised that he was holding me. In his arms. Keeping me against his chest. I turned my head to look at him. He had a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him. He splashed me with a small amount of water I couldn't help but gasp in mock horror. I pulled out of his arms, turned to face him and then splashed him back with everything I had in me. This water fight lasted a while, there wasn't really much point to it really, after all we were already soaking wet. This was just for fun. And to take our minds off the reason we are here in the first place. Criminals. Curses. Ghosts. Legends. At this moment non of it exists. Only paradise. 
> 
> It was hours before we came out of the water. The only reason we did come out was due to the fact that we were all hungry and needed to put up the tents before it became to dark to do so. We all changed into some more comfortable clothing. Mulder and Dana put up one tent while John and I put up the other. Each tent was designed to hold two people. Through silent agreement it was decided that Mulder and Dana would take one, while John and I took the other. 
> 
> "I think we should make a fire, it may get cold at night," Mulder suggested. 
> 
> He began to pile sticks and then tried to light the pile by rubbing two sticks together. Within a few minutes he was already cursing under his breath. I walked over and knelt down next to him. John and Dana were watching from the other side of the pile of sticks. I reached into my pocket and took out my lighter. I also found some old paper in my pocket and set it alight. I placed the flaming piece of paper underneath the sticks and soon the whole lot was on fire. 
> 
> "I thought you quit." John told me. 
> 
> "I did, I don't have any cigarettes so don't worry, I just never took it out of my pocket that's all." I explained and placed the light back inside the jean pocket. 
> 
> We all sat around the fire and ate the fruit that had been collected earlier. John was sitting next to me and Mulder and Dana were on the other side. After we finished eating we sat in silence. None of us were sure what to say. 
> 
> "So, what should we talk about?" Mulder finally asked. 
> 
> "How about best or worst case ever?" John suggested and we all agreed. After all there wasn't that much else we could talk about. We don't usually spend this amount of time together inside or outside of work. 
> 
> "So who'll go first?" Dana asked, looking at everyone. No one said anything. 
> 
> "Fine I'll go first since no one else is brave enough, best case, that would have to be Oliver Martin and his power, that was just hilarious." Everyone laughed at the memory and agreed. 
> 
> "Okay. Now your worst case ever." 
> 
> "A lot to choose from, it would have to be between Van Allan and Tommy and his monster things." I wanted to say when John was shot by Lukesh, but only I had any knowledge of that. 
> 
> "Okay, my turn." John said and thought for a moment. "Best case, I have to agree with Monica and go with Oliver Martin." 
> 
> "Why was that your best case?" Mulder asked. 
> 
> "Cause I was right." 
> 
> "For once." I couldn't help putting in there. "Okay now your worst case ever." 
> 
> "Not a hard one, Luke's case." 
> 
> I should have expected that. But I was still shocked. I looked over at Mulder and Dana and saw them give John a sympathetic look. I looked back at Johns face and saw he was on the verge of releasing his emotions. He knew it as well, he quickly stood up and walked further up the grass. I didn't hesitate to follow him. I slowly approached him. He had his back to me. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder. 
> 
> "John?" He turned to face me and I saw the tears in his eyes. 
> 
> "I'm sorry I always get like this." His voice sounded so defeated and weak, I couldn't bare to hear it. 
> 
> "You have nothing to be sorry for." He just nodded his head slightly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Again he nodded his head. 
> 
> I pulled on his arm to sit down. We both sat down very close to each other. But I pulled him down to lay on the ground next to me. We looked up at the stars in silence. It was a clear sky, so all the stars were visible. I didn't want to rush him, he needed to take his own time and I respected that. 
> 
> "He was always smiling you know." John finally said. 
> 
> I turned on my side so that I was facing him. He was still looking at the stars. When he didn't continue I knew I would have to get him talking. 
> 
> "Tell me about him." John turned his head and looked confused at me, not understanding what I meant. "Tell me about Luke. What he was like. I never got to meet him." 
> 
> He placed an arm around my back and pulled me close, so that I was snuggled into his side, he placed one arm around my shoulders. My head rested on his shoulder, while his free hand and mine found each others and grasped together over his heart. For a long time we laid there together as I listened to John talk about Luke and what he was like. His highs and lows. His failures and successes. His jokes and his habits. Everything. After there was silence for about twenty minutes I looked at Johns face and saw his eyes were closed. He was asleep. I couldn't help but smile. I closed my eyes and was gradually falling asleep. I felt something cover the two of us. I opened my eyes just wide enough to see Dana placing a sleeping bag that had been unzipped over us. I smiled a thank you and shut my eyes for some sleep. It was a warm enough night to be able to sleep under the stars, and I had secretly always wanted to do this, sleep under the stars with the man I love. The only difference from my fantasy was that we were on a deserted island and the man I love didn't know it. 
> 
> Nightmares filled my dreams again that night. Sacrifices. Murders. Mass killings. Rituals of some sort. People screaming. Running away from the death. Afraid of dying themselves. As I dreamed I tried to figure it all out. Where was all this happening? Or where had it happened? What did all of it mean? It had to mean something. Two nights in a row of visions and nightmares. It was trying to tell me something. Or warn us all of something. 
> 
> I groggily opened my eyes and saw it was still dark. I looked at John and saw he was sleeping peacefully beside me. I smiled at the look on his face. I looked out at the lake and saw a blue mist hovering above the water. That seemed odd. I slowly extracted myself from Johns grip, being careful not to wake him up, and stood up. I walked to the waters edge. The mist moved in a strange motion. It was like a spiral going round and round. I watched the centre of it. Almost hypnotised by it. Spinning. Non stop. I heard, what could only be described, as water bubbling. I looked at the water that was a few feet away from me and indeed I saw bubbles coming from below. It was as if someone was breathing underneath the water. It made its way towards me, then stopped. I looked closer at the point where it stopped. I saw a hand reaching out from the water towards me. I stepped back, but it still kept coming. The hand was rotten. It was old. Bones could be seen. As I stepped back further, it came towards me still. 
> 
> "Monica?" A hand on my shoulder caused me to spin round quickly. It was John, once I realised this I turned to look back at the lake. There was no blue mist and the hand was gone. 
> 
> "Monica. What is it?" 
> 
> "It's nothing. It was nothing." I told him. Not really believing it. It was something. I just didn't know what. 
> 
> "Are you sure?" John wasn't convinced. 
> 
> "Yeah. It was nothing. I'm okay." 
> 
> "If you insist. What are you doing up this early? Its only five in the morning?" 
> 
> "I just woke up. I couldn't really sleep that well." 
> 
> "Why not? Is something wrong?" 
> 
> "Just some nightmares, that's all." 
> 
> "Not surprising since we're stuck here, on a cursed island, with ghosts and criminals, that's enough to give anyone nightmares." 
> 
> "Yeah I guess that's true." 
> 
> Maybe it was just those thoughts giving me nightmares. It does make sense. Those factors would give anyone nightmares. It was only natural. Haunted places. Curses. Legends. They would all lead up to eventual nightmares. It did make perfect sense when I thought about it. 
> 
> We decided we may as well try and get some more sleep. We once again positioned ourselves in each others arms. This time we actually went inside our tent. John feel asleep within a few minutes. But I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get what I had seen out of my mind. Was I just imagining it all? Maybe I hadn't actually seen anything. After all it was dark, there was hardly any light. Why on earth am I trying to convince myself I hadn't seen anything? I know I did. I know it means something. I know my nightmares mean something. I would just have to put all the pieces of this very complicated puzzle together and figure out the bigger picture and what it all means. I just had to find all the clues first. 
> 
> We all woke up early the next morning. After we had eaten some fruit for breakfast none of us were sure what to do. 
> 
> "We need to see how big this island is. So we know what sort of landscape this place has." John broke the silence. 
> 
> "We need to get some more blankets from the plane, see if there's anything useful in there." 
> 
> "But someone needs to stay here and make sure the fire stays alight." Mulder mentioned. 
> 
> "I'll stay with the fire, you guys go." I volunteered to stay. I wasn't really in the mood for walking, even if it was a short walk. 
> 
> "Are you sure?" 
> 
> "Yes I'm sure." 
> 
> "You have your gun with you?" John asked as he and the others stood up. 
> 
> "Don't I always?" I spoke back to him, in other words yes I have my gun with me. 
> 
> They all walked off. Mulder and Dana in one direction, John in the other heading towards what was like a cliff to get a good view of the island. I sit quietly for a few minutes. Just gazing out into the water. The clear and peaceful water. `Monica' I look around as I heard my name being whispered. There was no one near me. I heard it again, it was coming from the waterfall. I quickly changed into my bikini, I didn't really want to get my normal clothes wet, and headed out into the water, towards the waterfall. I stood up just in front of it. I heard it again. This time it was a lot closer. It was definatley coming from behind the waterfall. I reached out my hand and put it through the waterfall while my other had held my gun. I didn't want to step through the water only to smack into a wall. My hand was met with empty space. I stepped my whole body and was amazed to find a little cave. I walked in and looked around. I kept walking, with my gun raised in front of me, until I came to a dead end. I looked at the wall and saw pictures. Drawings. They were telling a story. I was about to look at the other pictures when I felt a someone grab me from behind. One hand went over my mouth, while the other held a knife to my throat. My gun fell out of my hands. I didn't move. Afraid that the knife would cut into me. The attackers face was next to mine. His mouth next to my ear. 
> 
> "You shouldn't be here. This island wants you. All of you. But it wants you the most. You contain the power that it needs. It can sense it. It can sense everything about you." 
> 
> "Let her go!" My attacker swung us around. John, Dana and Mulder were standing a few metres away from us. Guns in hands, pointing at the man holding me. 
> 
> "It wants her. You cant stop it!" The man behind me said. 
> 
> I felt the knife digging into my neck more. I felt my blood rushing to my neck, getting ready to spill out everywhere. I closed my eyes in fear of being killed. His hand stayed over my mouth, preventing me from calling out to my friends and telling them to shoot him. 
> 
> "Let her go or we will shoot you." 
> 
> "If we all let the island have her, then maybe we will all be spared." 
> 
> "Last warning." Dana told him. 
> 
> "You cant stop destiny." 
> 
> Then there was a gunshot. I fell to the ground as the man went down. The blade scratched against my shoulder. Cutting it. I felt someone grabbed my arms and help me up. I looked up and saw John. He didn't hesitate to pull me in a hug. And I welcomed it. 
> 
> "You okay?" He asked. 
> 
> "Yeah, I'm okay." 
> 
> "You're bleeding." He looked at the cut on my shoulder. 
> 
> "Only a scratch." 
> 
> "Hey you guys, you should take a look at this." We heard Mulder calling out to us. 
> 
> John and I went to stand next to Dana and Mulder and looked down at my attacker. It was the missing pilot. What was he thinking? Why on earth did he attack me? What the hell was he talking about? 
> 
> "Look at his eyes." Mulder instructed. 
> 
> John and I looked at him in confusion. I knelt down and pulled back one of his eyelids. 
> 
> "Oh my god." I exclaimed. 
> 
> His eyes were black. Nothing but black. Empty. Like his sole had been taken from him. Like it wasn't him inside of the body. Almost like an intruder. 
> 
> Mulder and John carried the pilot outside of the cave and laid him down on the grass. Dana cleaned up the cut and bandaged it with the small first aid box we found in the plane. 
> 
> "What happened Monica? Why were you in the cave?" Mulder asked me as we sat around the fire. I was now changed into normal clothes, shorts and a T-shirt. 
> 
> "I was sitting here and I heard my name being whispered coming from the cave, I changed into my swim wear and went in. There were drawings on the walls, when I was looking at them he just grabbed me, I dropped my gun and he held a knife against my neck, so I didn't move. Then you guys came." 
> 
> "Did he say anything to you?" Dana asked. 
> 
> "He said that the island wanted us, wanted me, he said some stuff about the island needing power, I'm not sure what it all meant." I was so confused at what he had said to me. 
> 
> "Well we can't exactly ask him now." Mulder stated, trying to lighten the mood, it didn't work. 
> 
> "Mulder, what's the legend on the island, I heard it was cursed. How did it get cursed. What happened?" I asked, it had been bugging me. 
> 
> "Years and years ago, no one is sure exactly how long ago this was, this island was once home to many people, decent people. But every place has its nut cases, there was a cult who believed in the devil, evil, the end of the world and all that bad stuff. They would do whatever it took to convert people, they would kidnap people and torture them until they were converted. Rumours say that evil souls took over the body, like intruders, the original occupant would still be in there watching, but never having any control over what the body did. Anyway, once the cult had enough followers they went out every every town, every village, to every home, they converted everyone they could, sacrificed the ones they couldn't and even kept some of them for slaves. Once you became a follower they wood burn a mark into you, no one knows what exactly it is, some say a scorpion, others say a spider. No one knows. I've heard that the cult is still living on this island. That anyone who has ever come here has never been seen again." 
> 
> "Well that's comforting." John commented. 
> 
> "I'm not even finished yet." 
> 
> "Oh great." 
> 
> "There goal was said to be that they were to take over the world, its said that they are looking for a certain person, a certain soul, they need. As a kind of queen or evil. No one knows how they find the soul, just that they will one day. And only one other soul will be able to stop this queen of evil and turn her back to normal and in ding so save the world." 
> 
> "Well after that bit of information, that would have been useful before we came here, I say we do whatever we can to get the hell out of here." John suggested. 
> 
> "I thought you didn't believe in curses." Mulder asked him with a sly smile on his face. 
> 
> "I don't, I just know that I don't like it here and I want to get back home." 
> 
> "We don't have anyway of getting back until a rescue comes." Dana reminded him. 
> 
> "Great, well I say we need a few rules, to make sure nothing happens to us, after all there are criminals on the island." John suggested. 
> 
> "That's a good idea." I agreed with John. 
> 
> "Okay, no one ever goes anywhere by themselves, always have guns on you, what else?" John suggested and asked. 
> 
> "I don't think there's much else we can do." Dana said. 
> 
> Unfortunately I agreed with her. There wasn't much else we could do. After what the pilot said to me, my nightmares, my vision and now learning about the legend, I wasn't feeling very safe. 
> 
> "I need to go for a walk." I said as I stood up. 
> 
> "Wait Monica, I'll come with you, no one on their own remember." 
> 
> John and I started walking in no particular direction. We walked close together. Not touching, but enough that we bump shoulders every now and then. We stopped at a fallen tree and sat down. John slid closer and placed his arm around my shoulder, I leant my head on his shoulder. He placed a kiss at the top of my head. 
> 
> "What's wrong?" John asked in a whisper. 
> 
> "I've just had a really bad feeling since we arrived here, and some strange stuff has happened." 
> 
> "What stuff?" 
> 
> "I've been having nightmares since the night we crashed here, I saw something in the lake that was there one minute and gone the next, the pilot and now what Mulder said about the legend. I just want to go home." 
> 
> "Hey, we'll get home sooner or later, nothing is going to happen to you, and I would be suprised if you weren't having nightmares in this place." 
> 
> I was about to reply when a twig snapped behind us. We both instantly rose to our feet and took out our guns. We stood, facing where the noise had come from. But then there was another snap behind us. We turned around and saw nothing there. I felt someone grab me from behind. I tried to fight them off. I saw John fall to the ground with blood coming from a cut on his head. 
> 
> "JOHN!" I struggled with my attacker as two more men came us to me. One grabbed my legs to stop me from kicking. "LET ME GO!" I yelled. The third man gagged me, to stop me from yelling. My hands where tied behind my back and my feet where tied together. I was lowered to the ground and looked up at the three men. The last thing I noticed before I was blindfolded was there eyes. Nothing but blackness. 
> 
> I couldn't see, but I felt them lift me onto someone's shoulder. I couldn't do anything to stop them. I wanted to know what has happened to John. If he was okay. I felt the person who was carrying me start walking. I had no idea where to. I couldn't see anything with the blind fold on. And I couldn't ask with the gag in mouth. I could do nothing. What did they want? I felt fear rising in me as I remembered the nightmares I had been having since arriving on the island. 
> 
> I felt the man who was carrying me place me on the ground. 
> 
> "Let he speak and see." A deep voice commanded. Instantly the gag was removed from my mouth and the blindfold was removed from my eyes. I looked around and saw what look like a cave. There were candles all around the room. I was surrounded by men and women. All of them dressed in clothes that made them look like warriors. All had swords on them. All had tattoos on their faces and all the flesh that was showing. All of their eyes showed nothing but blackness. Darkness. Emptiness . I looked in front of me to who must have been the leader. He was wearing nothing but black. His eyes were black and like the others his face was tattooed. He stood up and walked towards me. By this time I had managed to sit up and was know kneeling with by feet still tied at the ankles and my wrists still tied behind my back. He came up and stood in front of me. 
> 
> "Welcome, we have been waiting a long time for you." 
> 
> "Who are you?" 
> 
> "We are known as Dark Souls, and we have been waiting a long time for you to come, with you we will be unstoppable." 
> 
> "What are you talking about?" 
> 
> "You heard the legend, you know we are waiting for our queen, we have found you." 
> 
> "I'm no queen of your group." 
> 
> "You don't have much say in the matter I'm afraid." 
> 
> He quickly grabbed my chin and pulled my face to his, he placed his lips fiercely on mine. But it wasn't normal. Something happened I couldn't explain. I felt something go inside of me. A feeling. A darkness. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. It was to powerful. I felt myself being taken over. All the bad things that has ever happened to me. All the wrong in the world I had witnessed came to my mind. All the crimes/ All the criminals. All the anger I had ever felt came to the surface of my emotions. It changed me. I was no longer myself. BUt I was something dark. Angry. I knew that feeling this way was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I suddenly wanted revenge on the world. On everyone who has ever caused pain. On everyone who has caused me pain. I wanted everything to be dark. I found myself responding to the kiss, whereas before I was trying to resist it. I opened my mouth up to him. His hands roamed over my body and mine over his. When he parted he smiled. One of the men standing around us brought a mirror and held it in front of me. I looked at my reflection. My face was now tattooed, my clothes were changed. I wore clothes I would never be seen in normally. A very short black skirt. A black halter neck top, very low cut, showing off my cleavage. It ended just below my breast. My hair was now down, and on my head I wore a type of crown. It was cold and black, it went around my head and where it met at my forehead there was a gold spider and a jewel dangling down the middle. The boots I wore were long, reaching my knee. I also wore sleeves that weren't attached to my top. They went from my hand to my elbow. But what I noticed most of all was my eyes. Nothing but blackness. I looked at myself and smiled. I felt powerful. Like I could do anything I wanted. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to rule, over everything and everyone. I was Queen of the Dark Souls. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Meanwhile... 
> 
> "John, John wake up." 
> 
> John opened his eyes and saw two blurry figures leaning over him. It took a few moments for him to realise it was Mulder and Dana. Then he remember what happened and sat up quickly. 
> 
> "Monica." As soon as he sat up, he regretted it. His head began to pound and he instantly fell back down. 
> 
> "Where is Monica?" Mulder asked as Dana checked the wound on Johns head. 
> 
> "I don't know, we were attacked, I heard her scream and then I was knocked out." 
> 
> "Sit up slowly John." Dana instructed as she helped him into a sitting position. 
> 
> "Did you see who attacked you?" Mulder asked. 
> 
> "I don't know who they were, but they had tattoos on them, all over them, on their upper arm was a tattoo of a black spider, all three of them had it." 
> 
> "Damn it." Mulder muttered. Dana and Mulder took a seat on the ground. 
> 
> `"What? What's the matter?" 
> 
> "Remember the cult I was telling you about. A black spider was the cults symbol. Every member had it tattooed on their upper arms." 
> 
> "So some cult members took Monica?" John asked and Mulder nodded his head. "Well we have to go and find her." 
> 
> "Wait a minute John, there's a reason they took Monica." 
> 
> "What reason?" 
> 
> "Remember what I told you about the legend, about them looking for their queen and that one day they will find her." 
> 
> "Yeah." John thought for a second. "Wait a minute. Monica? You think Monica is this queen?" 
> 
> "Why else would they take her and not you?" 
> 
> "We have to save her. How exactly are they gonna get her to be their queen? No way would she do that." 
> 
> "Apparently its something with placing all the anger into her. All the anger she has ever felt is brought up and that turns her into the queen." 
> 
> "But Monica is hardly ever angry." 
> 
> `Everyone has anger John, even the nicest people in the world." 
> 
> `How long does it take for her to become whatever it is?' 
> 
> "A matter of minutes if what I read is true. She's already probably been turned." 
> 
> "So at this moment she is Queen of some dark cult?" 
> 
> "Yep." 
> 
> "Is there anyway to get her back?" 
> 
> "Only one man in the world will be able to." 
> 
> "Who's that?" 
> 
> "You." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> I sat in the thrown. Next to me in the smaller thrown was the man who had turned me, Alex, he had been leading the cult until I came. Now I was in charge. 
> 
> "What shall we do with the people you came to the island with?" He asked. 
> 
> "Bring them to me. I want them to witness the power I have." I commanded. 
> 
> "As you wish." 
> 
> He clicked his fingers and five of the men who had been standing guard left the cave. 
> 
> "How do you feel?" He asked. 
> 
> "Powerful." I said with a smile I knew looked evil, but I didn't care. 
> 
> "The power will grow stronger." 
> 
> "I'm guessing that what I learnt of the legend isn't the lot of it?" I looked at him and saw him smile. 
> 
> "You're right, its not everything. You may be strong, but there's is only one way to make you stronger." 
> 
> "And what is that way?" 
> 
> "To conceive a child once you are queen of the Dark Souls." 
> 
> "Who has to be the father?" 
> 
> "No one knows, a man that you'll instantly recognised." 
> 
> "Can't wait to find out who that is." I commented and we both laughed. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Meanwhile...
> 
> "So how do we find her?" John asked. 
> 
> "We have to find where the cult is first. I don't think we'll get close enough to her without being found, so I think we should set a kind of trap to get caught" 
> 
> "Have you lost the remainder of your mind?" John asked rhetorically. "Anyway they would turn us into cult members." 
> 
> "Its a chance we have to take in order to save Monica." 
> 
> A twig snapped. They all instantly stood up and got their guns out. Another snap behind them. John looked around as twigs snapping could be heard all around them. Him, Mulder and Dana instantly began running. They split up in three different directions. John hid behind a tree. He looked over to where he saw Mulder had been running and saw a few of the cult members take him down. John wanted to go and help him, but he knew he needed to stay uncaught by the cult members. He saw them tie Mulder up, gag him and place a blind over his eyes. He watched as they dragged him in an unknown direction. John saw Dana hiding behind a large bush, she met his eyes with a worried glance. John indicated to silently follow them. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> I looked up and saw Mulder being bought into the room. He had his eyes covered with a blind and a gag in his mouth. 
> 
> "Let him see and speak." Alex commanded and some servants did as he said. 
> 
> "Monica." Mulder whispered when he saw me, his eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. I smiled at him. 
> 
> "Welcome." I said as I stood up, I walked up to stand in front of him and looked him over. 
> 
> "What would you like us to do with him?" Alex asked me. 
> 
> "Chain him to the wall and then leave us alone." I ordered and some men instantly did as I said. 
> 
> "Monica. I'm liking the new look." Mulder said to me as he looked over my new appearance. 
> 
> "Thank you Mulder. I do love it." I walked up to him. "Now tell me. Where is John Doggett and Dana Scully?" 
> 
> "I'm not telling you." He was being stubborn. I slapped him hard across the face. 
> 
> "Tell me!" I ordered. 
> 
> "No." He said flat out. 
> 
> "Alex!" I called and he instantly came in with some other members of the cult. "Lock him up somewhere out of site. I'm sure Doggett and Scully will try and rescue him sooner or later." 
> 
> The cult member unchained Mulder and dragged him to be locked up somewhere. Alex came up to me. 
> 
> "Do you want me to set up some extra guards to stop Doggett and Scully getting in here?" 
> 
> "No." I gave him an evil smile. "Let them come. I'll take care of them." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> John and Dana followed the members dragging Mulder through the trees. They came to a cave and entered. John and Dana didn't go any further, but waited until the cult members had gone before they spoke. 
> 
> "What should we do now?" Dana asked. 
> 
> "We need to figure out how to bring Monica back." 
> 
> "On the way here, Mulder was telling me about the legend and the queens legends. At the moment she is basically evil and feels all the hate. We need to make her feel more human emotions." 
> 
> "Like what?" John asked. 
> 
> "Like sadness, happiness." She paused. "Love." 
> 
> "How are we going to make her feel them?" 
> 
> "By using her love for you." 
> 
> "She doesn't. We're not." John was speechless. 
> 
> "John she loves you, you're about the only one who doesn't see it." 
> 
> "Well even if it's true, how do we use it?" 
> 
> "Tell me something John. When Monica had her car accident how would you have reacted and felt if she had never of woken up." 
> 
> John was shocked by the question but it did get his mind working. THe thought of never seeing Monica again. Never looking into her bright eyes. Never hearing her laugh. Never being able to be around her ever again. Now that he thought about it, she was his whole world. Everything he was now was because of her. Without her, he would be nothing. 
> 
> "I probably wouldn't have been able to live. I probably would have killed myself if she wasn't in my life." 
> 
> "And she would feel the exact same way." 
> 
> "So how are we going to use all of this?" 
> 
> "If I let myself be captured I can make her think you've died in an accident or something." 
> 
> "Is it the only way?" 
> 
> "That I can think of, yes." Dana nodded her head. She was about to stand up and let herself be caught but Johns hand on her arm stopped her. She turned and saw the tears in her eyes. 
> 
> "Thank you." Was all he said before he let her go. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> I can hear the guards coming through the passage way. I see then drag Dana by the arms. I notice that her cheeks are tears stained and her eyes are red and puffy. 
> 
> "Leave us." I order, they let her go, she instantly sinks to her knees as she sheds silent tears. The guards leave the room. 
> 
> "No need to cry, Mulder is alive and unhurt." I tell her. 
> 
> "I'm not crying for him. I'm crying for John you heartless bitch." 
> 
> I'm a little taken back, by the fact she just called me a heartless bitch and the fact she told me she was crying over John. 
> 
> "And why are you crying over John?" 
> 
> "Because he's dead!" She practically yells as she looks at me viciously. 
> 
> "You lie." I state. 
> 
> "No I don't, I saw him die with my own two eyes. We were running away from your guards, he slipped and fell down a steep cliff, he crashed into the rocks, I saw the blood seeping out of his head. He's dead because of you!" Now she is yelling at me. 
> 
> "GUARDS!" The guards instantly come in. "Lock her up with Mulder." I order and they do as I say. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Mulder hears footsteps coming to his cell and he instantly stands up. Dana is   
> thrown into the cell with him. The door locked behind her. He instantly hugs her   
> tightly.
> 
> "Where's John?" Mulder asked as he pulled back and took in her tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. "Has something happened to him?" Mulder asked worriedly. He's a little confused when she smiles and laughs slightly. 
> 
> "He's fine." 
> 
> "Why are you crying them?" Her grin became bigger. Now he was really confused. 
> 
> "Part of a plan to return Monica back to normal. I was always told I had a talent in acting." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Was Dana lying to me? She wouldn't do that. I saw her eyes, she had been   
> crying uncontrollably. But that would mean John was dead. Was it my fault? Oh   
> my God, John's dead. I collapsed to the floor as tears escaped my eyes   
> uncontrollably.
> 
> "Monica?" I looked up at the sound of his voice. 
> 
> "John? But Dana said you were dead?" 
> 
> "It was for your own good." 
> 
> "How could you do that?!" Now I was becoming angry. I pushed him up against the wall, my hands wrapped around his neck. 
> 
> "Tell me something Monica, when she told you I was dead. How did you feel?" He asked me. I let go of his neck and take a few steps back. 
> 
> The moment when Dana told me my whole world had crashed. I wouldn't be able to live without him. He was everything to me. The thought of never seeing John again. Never looking into his bright blues eyes. Never hearing his laugh or seeing his smile. Never being able to be around him ever again. Never feeling his presence. Now that I thought about it, he was my whole world. Everything I was now was because of him. Without John, I would be nothing. Tears welled up in my eyes as these thoughts went through my head. 
> 
> "Remember the first New Year after we found Luke? The bar, playing pool. Me ending up having to carry you home and then me looking after you the night while you felt like shit because of all the drinks you had." As he said this the events flashed through my mind, he had taken care of me that night, knowing that my judgement was messed up and that I would have done something I would have regret. He had stopped me from going home with someone from that bar, he knew I would regret it. 
> 
> "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?' Alex yelled as he re-entered the room. He walked up to me and attempted to take my hand in his, but I pulled it away and stepped away from him. "What's the matter? Kill him if he's bothering you." Alex told me. I looked at John with confusion. I could kill him. I wanted to. But a part of me didn't. I couldn't kill him. Alex placed a gun in my hand, I looked at it and raised it to John, aiming at his head. 
> 
> "Monica you don't want to do this. Remember the day on the beach when I let Luke's ashes go. Remember Audrey. Our conversation in the car about cat and dog people." 
> 
> Memories came back to me, good memories. My hand that held the gun shook furiously. I couldn't take it. John telling me about the past. Alex telling me to kill John. I quickly turned the gun around and aimed it at Alex's head. He looked at me in shock. I looked at him in anger. 
> 
> "I'm not your god damn queen!" I told him just before I pulled the trigger. The second he hit the floor, my eyes started to burn. I dropped the gun and covered my eyes with my hands. The stinging stopped after a few seconds and I opened my eyes. But I couldn't see anything. Everything was black. "John!" I called out. 
> 
> "Monica, are you okay? Is it really you?" He was standing right next to me, I looked in the direction of his voice. 
> 
> "It's me, but I cant see, I cant see you." I reached out to feel for him and felt his hand find mine. 
> 
> "Your eyes are still black." He told me. That reminded me of what I almost did. 
> 
> "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry John, I couldn't help it. I tried to fight it but I couldn't and it took control." I repeated, letting tears come out of my eyes. 
> 
> "Hey it's okay" He whispered as he pulled me towards him and held me in his arms as I cried. After what seemed like hours the tears subsided. "We need to find Mulder and Dana." 
> 
> "I had them locked up, I don't know where though." I tell him. He places and arm around my waist and take my hand as he leads me somewhere. 
> 
> "It's okay, we'll find them." He told me as he continued to lead me. "Mulder! Dana!" I heard him yell. 
> 
> "In here John!" I heard Mulder yell back. 
> 
> I felt John remove his arm from around my waist and him taking his hand away from mine. 
> 
> "John!" I yelled. His hand instantly came back into mine. I pulled myself to him, not wanting to let go. 
> 
> "It's okay, I'm still here, I need to let Mulder and Dana out. I'm no more than a few feet away from you." He tells me, he places kiss on my temple and then once again lets go. I nod and can do nothing but stand where I am. Scared as hell, all I can see is black and it scares me. I hear some metal scraping and the creaking of a door being opened. 
> 
> "What's the matter with Monica?" I heard Dana ask. 
> 
> "She cant see." Just as he said that I felt someone open my eyelids more, I instantly pulled back and looked around frightened. Someone takes a hold of my upper arm and I instinctively pulled back. 
> 
> "It's okay, it's John. Dana is just going to look into your eyes. So relax." He tells me. I nod and take a deep breath to calm my nerves. I feel delicate fingers pull my eye-lids slightly wider. A second later the fingers are gone. 
> 
> "I cant actually tell anything. The eyes are just totally black." 
> 
> "What are we going to do?" I asked with a shaky voice as I moved closer to John, he instantly wrapped his arms around me. 
> 
> "First things first we need to get out of here." Mulder said. 
> 
> "What about the cult members?" I asked as John started walking me somewhere. 
> 
> "I don't think we need to worry about them." Dana stated as I heard her take in a deep breath. 
> 
> "Why? What's happened?" John continues to walk me. 
> 
> "They're dead." 
> 
> "How?" I gasp out. 
> 
> "I don't know, but we better just get out of here." John said. He suddenly stopped walking. "Monica put your arms around my neck." He instructed me, when I hesitated he explained. "The ground outside is a jungle, you'll trip and hurt yourself. Now arms around my neck." 
> 
> I felt up his strong arms to his shoulder, to his neck. He instantly lifted me into his arms. One of his arms supported me under my knees, the other wrapped around my back. I clung tightly onto him to make it easier for him to carry me. I couldn't tell how long is had been until they stopped. John sat me down on the ground. I felt grass beneath me and thought we must be by the lake. 
> 
> "How do you feel Monica?" Dana asked in her doctors voice. 
> 
> "Okay, I guess, except for the fact that I cant see anything." 
> 
> "And the fact that your whole body is tattooed and the clothes you're wearing aren't yours." Mulder stated. 
> 
> "Am I going to be like this forever now?" I asked with fear present in my voice. 
> 
> "I don't know, but we're gonna do all we can to help you." John reassured me as he took my hand in his. 
> 
> "What the hell?" Dana suddenly exclaimed. 
> 
> "What? What is it?" I asked panicky. 
> 
> "The lake, its ... um ... glowing." Mulder told me. 
> 
> "Wait a minute, that's its. John take me into the lake." I urged him. 
> 
> "What? Why?" 
> 
> "Just trust me." I told him. I stood up and felt him put his arms around my waist. He started leading me towards the lake, I felt my feet go in first and noticed it tingle. As more of my body went in the water, the more entire body tingled. I cupped some water in my hands and splashed the water in my eyes. A could now make out a blurry image of John in front of me. I saw the lake glowing around us. The glowing became brighter and suddenly John and I were engulfed in the blinding light. As John held me in his arms. I felt the light go through me. Me head was thrown back as the light went up, I screamed at the pain it caused me. The light went up high into the sky. Just as suddenly it had appeared, it disappeared. I leant heavily on John as I felt my energy go. I could hardly stand. I was breathing heavily. I was so tired. The last thing I noticed before I went unconscious was the sound of helicopter blades in the air. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> I slowly open my eyes and see that I'm in a hospital room. I'm so tired. Why on   
> earth am I so tired. I feel a hand holding mine. I'm to tired to turn my head and   
> look so I just give the hand a squeeze letting whoever it is know that I'm awake.   
> Soon I see John standing next to my bed.
> 
> "Hey sleeping beauty." He places a kiss on my temple. 
> 
> "Where?" Is all I can get out. 
> 
> "You're at the hospital. Just as the light thing stopped in the lake a helicopter had seen us and come to get us. Skinner was on there saying that he had been looking for us and saw the light. We bought you straight here." He explained. That was when I remembered what happened and I couldn't stop the tears that filled my eyes. 
> 
> "I'm so sorry. I couldn't control it. I didn't want any of it but they did something and I couldn't stop. I'm sorry." 
> 
> "Hey, its okay, none of this is your fault." 
> 
> "But I nearly killed you." 
> 
> "But you didn't." 
> 
> "It was close." 
> 
> "Hey I already told you, you're forgiven. I don't blame you and neither does Mulder or Dana." He told me firmly and I nodded my head just as the hospital room door opened and I saw Mulder and Dana walk in. 
> 
> "Hey Monica, its about time you woke up." Dana said as she took a seat in a chair next to my bed, Mulder did the same. 
> 
> "Hey. So what's happened to the cultist people and everyone else on the island?" I asked. 
> 
> "Well the cultist are dead, all of their eyes are still black and no one can find a reason for their deaths. And also the criminals we originally went there to find are also dead. They were found locked up in one of the cells, looks like they were locked up and then left to die." 
> 
> "Oh God." I barely whispered as she told me all of this. 
> 
> "You better get some sleep. The doctors said you can go home tomorrow." Dana told me. Her and Mulder gave my hand a squeeze and then left the room for the night. I took a couple of deep breathes and then looked at John. 
> 
> "Thank you." I said to him. 
> 
> "For what?" He looked at me confused. 
> 
> "For saving my life." I told him. 
> 
> "You're welcome. Now I want you to get some sleep, I'll pick you up in the morning and if you want you can stay with me for a while until you're fully healed." 
> 
> "I'd like that." 
> 
> "And maybe while you're staying with me we could go to see a movie, go to dinner and maybe even dancing." John nervously suggested. 
> 
> "I'd love that." I told him. He lent down and placed a kiss on my cheek. He didn't pull away, he kissed his way to my mouth and our lips met. My hands wrapped around his neck as his hand caressed my cheek. He pulled back and gazed into my eyes and I couldn't help but grin at him. He had just kissed me. The man I have been dreaming about just kissed me. 
> 
> "You know you could stay here for the night. I don't think the doctors would mind us sharing a bed." I suggested as I moved over a little to make room for him. He smiled as he lade down next to me and pulled me towards him. I was completely on top of him, one of his hands resting on my back as the other ran gently through my hair. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. I closed my eyes and settled in for the night. Falling asleep in the warm embrace and looking forward to the future with him. 
> 
> **THE END**   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Gothic Spook


End file.
